I'll Be Coming Home
by kaseymeredith
Summary: Edward and Jasper are firefighters in New York during the terrorist attacks of September 11th. When they get called for duty, will they survive? How will their families react to the news? Documents the events of September 11th. All-Human, AU.
1. Prologue

**This story documents the timeline of the events of September 11th to my greatest accuracy. As I incorporated the characters into the terrible events, I tried to make it seem as realistic as I could! Everything from the exact weather forecast to the exact times of events are accurate.**

**I can really relate to Bella (well, sort of) because my stepfather is a firefighter, so I constantly worry every time he is out taking a call. It's a nervewracking feeling, when you know someone that's out on a call!**

**Now, let me give you a little bit of background. This story has all canon pairings (BxE, JxA, RxEm), and is all human. All three couples are married all living close to each other in New York, and each has a child of their own. In this story, Edward and Jasper are both firefighters during the attacks of September 11th.**

**This entire story is in Bella's POV.**

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing _Twilight_. The entire _Twilight _kingdom belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_There was something wrong, so very wrong,  
The news was pouring in,  
As the planes just kept on fallin' ... from the skies.  
Then the hopes and dreams of millions, were changed forevermore,  
All our tears declare, the day our heroes died._

_I'll never forget... America cried...  
As lives were lost... from all across the land.  
The flag was unfurled... And bravely replied...  
The day ... Our heroes died._

_**4:40 AM.**_

I was awakened early in the morning of September 11th with a kiss. I smiled, my brown eyes still closed.

"Mmm…what was that for?" I mumbled, turning over to fully face the direction in which my lovely wake-up call came from.

"I have to go," Edward's angelic voice filled my ears as I willed my sleepy eyes open, "my shift at the station starts in 20 minutes, and I'm meeting Jasper for a coffee run before we head in."

I took this time to glance over at the alarm clock. I sighed happily, knowing that it was my day off.

"All right. I'll see you when you get home. Will you be home for dinner?" I asked, snuggling deeper into the warm sea of covers.

"I should be. I have a feeling it'll be one of those slow days at the firehouse. Jasper and I'll probably just watch movies and sleep while we're there. You should get Alice and come join us for lunch," Edward replied, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'll have to call her," I smiled. "I'm sure she'd love to."

"Alright. Well I'll see you tonight. Don't forget to wake up Schuyler at 7:00," Edward kissed my all too eager lips again before beginning his journey to the doorway.

"I know, I know. I'll see you later. I love you, and be safe. You better come back to me in one piece," I said, giving him the same warning I did every time he left to go to the station. Edward knew how much I didn't like him being a firefighter, seeing as I voiced my opinion about the topic often. He also knew the reason behind my aversion towards his career: his questionable safety (and of course, my fear of fire). But I knew he loved his job, saving lives, putting out fires, responding to calls, and the occasional slow day, when he was able to relax with his best friend (and brother-in-law) Jasper. So I put up with it, visiting him on my days off, bringing lunch, movies, or just my company.

Edward chuckled as he paused in the doorway, "I love you too. And don't worry, I promise to come back in one piece."

After walking down the hall and kissing his sleeping daughter goodbye, he grabbed his keys and departed the Masen household.

* * *

**Mkay, well there's my short little prologue! You may continue on to chapter one :)**

**And yes, firefighters do have "slow days". There are some days when my stepdad just lounges around the station, watching TV or sleeping while they wait for a call to come in!**

**Also, as you might have noticed...the names of Bella and Edward's daughter (Schuyler) and Jasper and Alice's daughter (Aisling...you'll meet her soon) are pretty uncommon names. Yes, they are uncommon, but I love them, therefore, I decided to use them in the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing _Twilight_. The entire _Twilight _kingdom belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**6:45 AM.**_

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…"

The loud alarm clock startled me out of my deep sleep. Looking at the clock, I turned off the noisy machine and sat up, rubbing my eyes with balled fists. The day officially began.

After putting on my robe and shuffling into my slippers, I padded down the carpeted stairs to begin my morning routine. As I made my coffee, I spotted a note taped to the countertop. Smiling, I read:

_I just wanted to say I love you one more time. Have fun today, and make sure you tell Schuyler I said Daddy loves her. You should have seen yourself last night, talking in your sleep. You are adorable. Be safe today-I'm not there to protect you from your own clumsiness. I love you more than you know._

_-E_

The smile that overcame my lips was enormous. I giggled, folding the piece of paper and reaching for the remote to turn on the news. Twirling a strand of hair around my finger, I waited for the screen to come to life.

"…and like I said before, it looks great here in sunny New York. It's 66 degrees and sunny with a slight wind on this gorgeous September 11th. Well, that's it for the weather. I'm Alan Sprouse, wishing you a delightful day. Now, let's send it back over to Karen…"

I watched for a few more moments, then changed the channel. '_Nothing special is going on…I'll just put it on Schuyler's channel…she'll be awake in a few moments anyways,'_ I thought, before putting down the remote and jogging up the stairs to go wake up my daughter.

**_7:59 A.M__. _**_American Airlines Flight 11__, a Boeing 767 with 92 people on board, departs Boston's Logan International Airport bound for Los Angeles International Airport._

After both Schuyler and myself were dressed and ready, I loaded my four year old up and headed to Stonybrook Preschool.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Schuyler asked, twirling her hair mindlessly around her finger, a habit that she obviously developed from her mother.

"You know Daddy's at work, you silly goose. He says he loves you, and he'll be home for dinner," I replied, looking at my bubbly daughter through the rear-view mirror.

"O-tay," Schuyler replied, sighing with bliss.

_**8:14 A.M. **__United Airlines Flight 175, a __Boeing 767 with 65 people on board, departs from Boston's Logan International Airport bound for Los Angeles International Airport._

As I pulled up infront of the building, I spotted Alice pulling a stubborn little girl on the sidewalk. Opening my car door, I couldn't help but laugh at the situation unfolding before me.

"But I don't want to go!!" The girl was screaming. Her hands were grasped firmly by her mother's, and her feet seemed to be cemented in place. Her little butt, masked behind a flowery pink dress, was sticking out behind her in an odd angle, resulting in a very humorous scene.

"But honey, you're going to be late!" Alice took this time to glance at her watch. "Come on, Aisling. I promise you're going to have fun today!"

"NO! I hate this dress, I hate these shoes, and I hate this bow in my hair! I don't like my teacher, either. I'm not going in!" Alice and Jasper's daughter, Aisling, was a year and a half older than Schuyler. And much to Alice's dismay, she was a total tomboy with an extensive vocabulary for a five and a half year old. However, Alice still dressed her up in little expensive dresses and ribbons, hoping that one day she would change her mind and become the girly girl Alice had always hoped for.

_**8:20 A.M. **__American Airlines Flight 77__, a Boeing 757 with 64 people on board, departs Washington Dulles International Airport bound for Los Angeles International Airport._

"Aisling Hale, you better listen to Mommy. You are going inside, and you're going to have fun today. I bet Schuyler is already in there, waiting to play with you!" Alice cried, giving another gentle tug to her stubborn daughter's arms.

"No, she's right here," I laughed, speaking up for the first time since I had walked with Schuyler to the sidewalk. "Come on, Ais. You can walk Schuyler inside with you."

"Mkay!" Aisling laughed, skipping over and taking her little cousin's hand before running through the entrance.

"Bye Mommy!" They yelled in unison.

After waving and blowing kisses to the girls, Alice and I turned to walk back to the parking lot.

"I still don't get why she'll listen to you so easily. I've been fighting with her like that all morning," Alice huffed.

"It's because I'm not her mother," I chuckled, pulling my keys out of my purse and unlocking my door.

Alice laughed. "I know. She's just such a stubborn little girl sometimes. But hey, before I forget, Jazz mentioned something about us bringing lunch to the firehouse for the boys, and staying awhile to eat. He said he figured it was going to be a slow day."

"Yeah, Edward mentioned that too. How about I'll pick up something, and then you can meet me there at noon. Bring a movie!" I replied, kissing my fairy-like sister-in-law on the cheek.

_**8:40 A.M. **__The FAA notifies NORAD's Northeast Air Defense Sector of the suspected hijacking of American Airlines Flight 11._

_**8:42 A.M. **__United Airlines Flight 93__, a Boeing 757 with 44 people on board, departs from Newark International Airport bound for San Francisco International Airport._

_**8:43 A.M.**__ The FAA notifies NORAD's Northeast Air Defense Sector of the suspected hijacking of __United Airlines Flight 175__._

_**8:45 A.M.**__. American Airlines Flight 11 crashes into the north World Trade Center tower (1 Tower). The plane enters the north face at floors 94-98._

_**8:58 A.M.**__ FDNY firefighter radios erupt with a "10-60", the code for a major emergency._

_**9:02 A.M.**_

After I had returned home, taken a shower, and had occupied myself by doing laundry, I heard the shrill ring of the telephone.

"Hello?" I answered, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder, still loading dirty clothes into the washing machine.

"_Have you talked to Rosalie?!_" Alice shouted. "_Is Emmett working today?!"_

"Alice, calm down. What are you talking about?" I answered, rolling my eyes as I poured fabric softener into the dispenser.

"I tried calling Emmett's cell, but he didn't answer. I tried calling Rose on her cell and at home, but there wasn't an answer there either. Oh my God, Bella, I hope he's okay. He has to be okay. I can't believe this is happening! I just—"

"Alice! Deep breath! Calm down!" I interrupted, reaching over to turn the dial to start the washing machine. "Now, tell me what you're talking about."

"Oh my God, Bella, you don't _know?_! Go turn on channel four, _now."_

I sighed, walking from the laundry room into the living room. After searching for the remote, I turned the channel on.

"…and for those of you just tuning in, we have breaking news. At around 8:45 this morning, there was a plane that crashed into the north tower of the World Trade Center…"

_**9:03 AM. **__United Airlines Flight 175 crashes into the south tower of the World Trade Center (2 Tower). The plane enters the south face at floors 78-84._

"…and oh my God, there goes another one! Another plane has just crashed into the second tower!" The news reporter was yelling.

I was speechless as the phone fell to the ground, my jaw opened slightly in shock. All I could think about was Emmett. My lovable older brother worked in the north tower.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing _Twilight_. The entire _Twilight _kingdom belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Bella?! Bella?! BELLA! Are you there?!" Alice cried from the telephone. I was immediately jolted out of my shocked stupor, and I quickly bent down and retrieved the fallen phone.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. _Oh my God,_" I repeated over and over, my eyes mesmerized by the video of the crashes being replayed on the news. My heart ached for all of the people, and of course, for my older brother.

"I know. Emmet better be okay. I'm going to keep trying to reach Rose," Alice said quickly.

"Okay. Call me if you hear from either of them. You think Edward and Jasper will get called?" I asked in a voice just a few decibels above a whisper. This was exactly the sort of situation that I feared for with Edward's job. The firestation was nearly half an hour away from the World Trade Center, but I figured firefighters would be called from every surrounding area.

"Oh, God. I'm sure they will. Oh, I didn't even think about that. I was too busy worrying about Em…oh, _oh,_" Alice choked back a sob.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to mentally prepare myself for the tortuous hours to come. Taking a deep breath, I replied, "Don't worry Alice, everything is going to be fine. You hear me? Everything's going to be _fine._ Now stay calm, and keep calling Rose. I'm going to try Emmett, and make sure you call me if you hear anything."

_**9:08 A.M.**__ The FAA bans all takeoffs of flights going to or through New York airspace._

_**9:24 A.M.**__ The FAA notifies NORAD's Northeast Air Defense Sector of the suspected hijacking of American Airlines Flight 77._

_**9:32 A.M.**__ The Port Authority calls in all police officers. FDNY issues a department-wide "recall" for all firefighters._

_**9:40 A.M. **__American Airlines Flight 77__crashes__ into the west side of the Pentagon._

_**9:59 A.M.**__ The south World Trade Center tower (__2 Tower__) __collapses in ten seconds__._

_**10:07 A.M. **__United Airlines Flight 93 __crashes__ near Shanksville, Pennsylvania._

_**10:10 A.M.**__ A walled section of __The Pentagon__ collapses._

_**10:27 A.M.**_

Over an hour later, I hit the "Redial" button for the hundreth time.

_"You've reached Emmett Swan. Sorry I'm not here to take your call, but please leave a message after—"_

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath, closing my eyes as I ended the call, fighting back tears. After trying a few more times, I allowed myself to turn back to the TV, it's screen still playing the horrible and painful video clips and witness interviews.

Resting my head down in my hands, I whispered, "Em, please, _please _be okay. Rosalie needs you. Your son needs you. And Rose is due in two months…you can't miss your second child's birth. Come on, big bro. We all love you, and we'll miss you too much if something happened. Come back to us safely."

_**10:28 A.M.**__ The north World Trade Center tower (__1 Tower__) __collapses__._

I opened my eyes just in time to the live collapsing of the north tower, and my whole world came crashing down as I fell to the ground, the tears flowing freely down my pale cheeks.

* * *

**I just wanted to make it clear...if you didn't catch on. Yes, Rosalie is 7 months pregnant in the story! All the more reason for Emmett to come back alive...right?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing _Twilight_. The entire _Twilight _kingdom belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**12:04 P.M.**__ Los Angeles International Airport, destination of three of the hijacked airplanes, is closed and evacuated._

_**12:15 P.M.**__ San Francisco International Airport, destination of __United Airlines Flight 93__, is closed and evacuated._

_**12:30 P.M.**__ The FAA reports that only 50 flights remain airborne._

_**12:33 P.M.**_

"Hello?" I sniffled, rubbing tears from my face as I answered the phone.

"Bella?! _Emmett is okay_!" Alice screamed.

I nearly passed out with happiness.

"What?! Did you talk to Rose? Did he call her? Are you sure?!" Happy tears now streamed down my face, replacing the old, grief stricken stains that had settled on my cheeks.

"Yes! I just finally got in touch with Rose. Emmett escaped just minutes before the building collapsed. He was trapped in a stairwell, helping people get out, before he finally made it out himself. He ran away from the building, and used someone's cell phone to call Rose. Oh, Bella, she's been hysterical all morning! She's just so happy that he's okay. Em's trying his best to get back to Rose right now," Alice finished, her words coming quick with alacrity. "Oh, Bella, I'm just so happy he's okay. And I tried calling Jasper, but there was no answer. I guess that means they got called out."

"Oh, Alice, thank God. But don't worry about Edward and Jazz, they'll be okay. I know in my heart they'll be okay. I'm going to call Rose now, all right? I love you, Alice," I finished.

"I'll try not to worry, but I just won't calm down until Jasper is home. Love you too, Bella."

After getting off of the phone with Rose, I was filled with a new worry in the pit of my stomach. I was relieved beyond belief with the news about Emmett, but I had a new crisis to deal with. My husband and Jasper were out there, fighting the disaster, saving lives. I knew I had to be strong for them, for the victims, for my family. But I didn't think I could be that for myself.

_**1:27 P.M.**__ A state of emergency is declared in Washington D.C._

_**3:06 P.M.**__ Rescue efforts by firefighters and emergency personnel continue. Death toll of WTC workers, bystanders, people aboard the planes, and rescue workers continue to rise._

_**3:38 P.M.**_

Hours ticked by, and I refused to budge from the spot infront of my TV. I barely noticed the phone when it rang again.

"Bella? It's Rose. I just got off of the phone with Alice, and I offered to pick up Aisling from preschool while I was out getting Christian from kindergarten. Do you want me to get Schuyler too, and then I'll take them all back to my house for the night? I know how upset you and Alice are about everything, with Edward and Jasper being called to help…" She trailed off.

"Oh, Rose, are you sure? That would be great…But are you sure you can handle all three kids for the night? You really aren't in any condition," I asked, biting my lip.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. And Emmett was finally able to get to his car, so he'll be back as soon as he can. We'll have them ready for school tomorrow too. I knew those extra clothes I forced you and Alice to keep over here for the girls would come in handy someday!" Rosalie replied, her voice filled with attempted cheerfulness. But behind the light-hearted mask, I knew how worried Rose was about her brother and brother-in-law.

"Oh, Rose, thank you. I really didn't want Schuyler to see me upset like this. And please don't tell her anything, I don't want her to worry."

I closed my eyes, thinking about my daughter. I knew how excited Schuyler would be when she found out she was having a sleepover with Aisling and Christian, Rose and Emmett's six year old son.

"Of course, Bella. And you shouldn't worry, either. Everything is going to be fine."

_**5:04 P.M. **__Rescue efforts continue. Death toll rises. Signs of survivors are slim._

_**5:20 P.M.**__ World Trade Center 7 collapses due to ancillary damage._

_**6:12 P.M.**__ Rescue efforts for possible survivors continue, although number of survivors are slim to none._

_**8:30 P.M.**__ President Bush addresses the nation from the Oval Office._

_**9:06 P.M.**_

The rest of the day droned on in agony. I had talked to Alice only a few times since finding out that Edward and Jasper had been called in. I tried to do everyting I could to keep my mind at ease about my husband, but the worry was always there, buzzing like a mosquito around my mind.

A little after 9:00, the familiar sound of the phone ringing brought me back to reality. I answered it with a timid and weary voice, unsure of what to expect.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?" Came the tiny voice on the other line._ Schuyler._

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry Mommy didn't call you after school. Mommy has been busy here at the house," I answered, trying to make my voice regain its normality.

"It's o-tay, Mommy. I jus' wanted to say g'night to you and Daddy. Chwist-an and Ayes-ling are getting ready for bedtime now, but I awl-ready did."

"Well, that's great, sweetie. Daddy is still at work right now, but he should be home soon. Be good for Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett, okay? I'll see you after school tomorrow. I love you," My voice wavered, breaking the serene tone I had taken on.

"I love you too, Mommy," Schuyler answered.

_**10:34 P.M.**_

It was many hours past dinnertime, but I wasn't hungry. In fact, I hadn't eaten all day. I wouldn't eat. I _couldn't_ eat. Not when the love of my life was out there, being a hero. I just wanted him to be home. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted him to be safe.

_"Riiiiing! Riiiing!"_

The phone rang again, and I nearly dove for it, thinking it could be Edward, calling to say everything was all right. That he was safe, and Jasper was safe, and they were coming home.

"Hello?" I cried, shutting my eyes tightly and silently begging the voice that was to speak to be Edward's.

"Bella?" Came the choked reply of a very familiar male voice. One that I recognized quickly. My heart began to beat fast.

"Jasper?" My voice cracked on the first syllable. "_What's wrong_?"

* * *

**Yay! Emmett's back! But is Edward okay?!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So! Before I forget...at the end of this chapter, the song, "_Unchained Melody"_ is mentioned. This amazing song by the Righteous Brothers really adds to the emotion of this story, so please, when the part arrives, look up the song on YouTube while you read. It really will make a difference! (Or, if you can't read and listen to music at the same time, like me, then listen to the song BEFORE reading the rest of the story!)**

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing _Twilight_. The entire _Twilight _kingdom belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**10:35 P.M.**_

"Jasper?" I repeated again. "Are you guys okay? Where's Edward?"

"Oh, Bella," Jasper choked back a sob. "I'm okay. But Edward…Edward's missing."

Those two words turned my world upside down. I fell to the ground, sobbing harder than ever before.

"No. No, no, no, no…" I chanted over and over, shaking my head profusely.

"Oh, Bella, I wish. Oh, I wish," Jasper whispered. "He and I were in the rubble, searching for survivors…He called back to me and said he heard a voice yelling from below us. I told him to wait for me to reach him, but he didn't hear me. All I saw was fire and rubble, and then Edward was gone. Gone…" Jasper's sobs soon joined my own.

I tried to form words, but I couldn't. '_This can't be happening,'_ I thought. I just sobbed harder.

"But Bella, listen to me," Jasper's voice seemed to take on a determined tone. "I already called Alice, so she knows. But I'm not leaving here until I find Edward. I promise."

My sobs continued, even well after I ended the call with Jasper.

I couldn't move, I could barely think straight. My mind was a whirlpool of memories that I had shared with Edward.

Remembering the note, I managed to sit up and grab it off of the counter where I had placed it so early this morning. I fingered the paper gently, running my fingers along the smooth edges while tears stained the parchment. Unfolding it carefully, I read it over and over while my sobs turned into wails of grief. I loved him with all of my heart. I _needed_ him.

Just this morning, everything had been normal. I rememebered every word we had exchanged before he had gone. We had both said "I love you", just like any other morning, thinking we'd see eachother again that night to say it all over again. But Edward wasn't going to be there.

_**12:42 A.M.**__ Number of missing people and rescue workers continue to rise dramatically. Many are feared to be dead._

_**1:07 A.M.**_

I finally made it up to our room. Exhausted from grief, I couldn't cry anymore. My hysterical sobbing had decreased to a shocked trance, my face emotionless. The life in me was gone, and I knew it wouldn't return until I heard his beautiful voice again.

Turning on our stereo, I put our song on repeat. It was the song that was playing when he had asked me to dance, alone in his living room while it played on the radio. When he had kissed me for the first time a few weeks later, we could hear it from his car radio as he walked me to my doorstep to say goodnight. As we danced at our wedding for the first time as husband and wife, the song had echoed through the speakers, surrounding us in our own bubble of bliss. The lyrics of _Unchained Melody_ began to float out of the stereo, and I closed my eyes and I laid back on the bed, picturing his face.

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home, _

_Wait for me..._

As the song continued, I heard a car pull up infront of the house. Racing downstairs, I nearly tripped as I sailed over a pile of books on the floor.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home, _

_Wait for me..._

The door opened just as I made it down the last step. Looking up, I gasped before passing out onto the floor below.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing _Twilight_. The entire _Twilight _kingdom belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**1:09 A.M.**__ The death toll of people and rescue workers continues to climb as the missing persons are found._

_**1:11 A.M.**_

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward repeated, stroking my face as I lay in his arms on the floor.

"Edward?" I whispered, my eyes finally opening little by little.

"Yes, my love. I promised you I'd come back in one piece," Edward whispered, kissing my forehead.

"But…you're missing," I sobbed, tears falling freely from the creases in my eyes.

"I was. But I'm back now. I'm here," He smiled, his own tears forming. "When I was under the rubble trying to escape, your face, and Schuyler's, were the only things going through my mind. You both are my life."

I sobbed, leaning up to kiss him for the first time upon his arrival. The life in me was back again.

"We lost Mike and Eric," Edward's voice cracked with despair as he remembered his fellow firefighters.

"Oh, Edward," I breathed.

Edward stood up, carrying my exhausted body with him. I was amazed he still had the strength to do even that.

"I meant what I said, I love you more than you know." Tears began to roll slowly down Edward's cheeks as he walked up the steps.

"I know," I fought back more tears. Edward gently lay me on the bed, staring into my eyes all the while. Finally, he lay ontop of me, his soot-covered body enveloping my own. Normally, I would have protested about my dirty husband, but tonight, I barely noticed. He trailed kisses all over my face and neck, as we both silently cried.

Touching each other gently, slowly, and carefully, we began to undress. Our grief for the events of the day turned into a burning passion for one another. Our kisses hungrily searched for each other, building up an intensity of emotion.

Our love-making had never before been so sensual, passionate, or full of desire. All of our emotions created beautiful movements, moving in sync with one another. We connected with each other, both physically and emotionally. And for those precious moments, everything was right in the world.

Afterwards, I lay in Edward's arms, protected and loved.

_I'll be coming home,_

_Wait for me._

The song played on.

* * *

**Now, it'll be continued (and extended) from Edward's/Jasper's POV, and maybe even Alice's, Emmett's, and Rosalie's...**

**Review if you want more!**


	7. Prologue From Edward's POV

**All right, after like two years of getting reviews about me writing this story in Edwards POV, I've decided to finally do it! I'm just going to add on the chapters to the end of this story instead of starting a whole new one. So, any chapter with "Edward's POV" is his version of the story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

******Disclaimer:** **I own nothing _Twilight_. The entire _Twilight _kingdom belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**  


**

* * *

**

**4:25 A.M.**

The sound of my cell phone's buzzing alarm jolted me from my sleep, pulling me away from a pleasant dream. As I lay on my back I grumbled, turning the alarm off with my eyes still closed as to not awake my sleeping wife Bella.

_Bella…_ I rolled over and wrapped my arm around her waist, nuzzling my face into the back of her neck as she slept. Oh, how much I would give to be able to sleep beside her like this all day.

'_But you can't Edward,'_ I thought, finally opening my eyes for the first time. I had to be at the fire station at 5:00 A.M. with Jasper, and he and I had already arranged to grab coffee quickly before we headed into work.

I kissed her neck softly before I got out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom, losing my boxers along the way. After starting the shower, I stepped under the steaming hot water, letting it rain down over me and wake me up. I shampooed, bathed and quickly got out, wrapping a towel around my waist as I padded back towards our bed. I smiled when I looked up at Bella and saw she had turned over on her back since I had last left her. Her hair fanned out on her pillow, and her angelic face showed a hint of a smile.

'_I wonder what she's dreaming of,'_ I thought with a smile, restraining the urge to crawl back into bed with her and wake her up in my own way.

I quickly put on my fire station's shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and my boots before I brushed my teeth. I needed to shave, but I didn't have the time. I knew Bella would grumble about it later on when I kissed her, stating that the stubble "got in the way." _My Bella. _I walked over to our bed once more, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Mmm… what was that for?" She mumbled, turning over to face me as she opened her eyes.

"I have to go, my shift starts at the station in 20 minutes, and I'm meeting Jasper for a coffee run before we head in."

"All right. I'll see you when you get home. Will you be home for dinner?" She asked, snuggling herself deeper into the covers.

"I should be. I have a feeling it'll be one of those slow days at the firehouse. Jasper and I'll probably just watch movies and sleep while we're there. You should get Alice and come join us for lunch," I replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. I knew it was her day off, and I wanted nothing more than to be able to spend a little extra time with her if I could.

"I'll have to call her," She smiled. "I'm sure she'd love to."

"Alright. Well I'll see you tonight. Don't forget to wake up Schuyler at 7:00," I kissed Bella once more.

"I know, I know. I'll see you later. I love you, and be safe. You better come back to me in one piece," Bella warned. I knew she always worried about my safety.

I chuckled, pausing in the doorway, "I love you too. And don't worry, I promise to come back in one piece."

I shut the door before walking down the hallway and kissing my sleeping daughter goodbye. How I wished I could spend the day with both her and my wife.

After walking downstairs and scribbling a quick note for Bella that she could read when she came downstairs, I realized the time and hurried out of the door, ready for a boring day at the fire house.

* * *

**I'd love some reviews! Maybe the more I get, the faster the next chapter goes up... hehehe :)**


	8. Chapter 1 From Edward's POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing_ Twilight. _The entire _Twilight_ kingdom belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**4:43 A.M.**

I drove through the streets of town fast, where only few cars passed me by. It was barely 4:45 A.M.; most people were still soundly sleeping in their beds, tucked away warmly with their dreams. I laughed inwardly as I glanced over at the passenger seat of my Volvo, picturing Bella complaining about how I was going to "kill us both" one day with my fast driving. I loved to tease her that way, smirking and edging the needle on the speedometer a little higher. It was a flirtatious routine we always went through.

I impatiently stopped at a red light, tapping my fingers to the beat of the radio before reaching over and flipping through the stations before I heard a familiar tune.

…_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long lonely time…_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much…_

I smiled, resting my head against the headrest. Our song.

I found my thoughts drifting even more to Bella and Schuyler, knowing that they too were sleeping soundly and safe at home. I already missed them. I prayed for a slow day, hoping that maybe Charlie, my boss, would send Jasper and I home early.

The song ended as I pulled up in front of the coffee shop. I saw Jasper leaning against his car, a Starbucks travel mug in hand, with a second sitting beside him on the hood.

"Good thing I didn't hold my breath," Jasper laughed as I got out of my car. He looked at his watch. "We need to be at the station in 10 minutes."

"I know, I had a late start this morning… the bed just didn't want to let me go," I shook my head, reaching for my coffee. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. You can take me out to dinner later," Jasper joked, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "We better get going, don't want to piss Boss off."

"Thanks for the coffee… race you to the station," I smirked, knowing that Jasper drove just like me.

"You're on," He replied before his door shut and his car started, already beginning to pull out of his parking spot.

"Dammit!" I swore, struggling with putting my coffee in the holder as I tried to start my car. I briefly saw Jasper's smirk in my rearview mirror before he sped off.

**5:02 A.M.**

Albeit his head start, I reached the station only seconds after him.

"Small win, Hale," I said, locking my car.

"Hey, a win's a win little brother-in-law," He replied, reaching in to get his coffee. "Now let's get in there before Charlie kicks our asses."

We walked inside and up the stairs to the second floor of our station, hanging up our coats. It was set up very similarly to a living room and kitchen, with another room of beds off of it. It felt like a second home to Jasper and I. We spent many hours here, lounging around and having lunch with Bella and Alice when we could, or taking naps in between calls.

"You're late," Charlie said, not even glancing up from his newspaper.

"Yell at Masen, he's the one who needed the beauty sleep," Jasper joked, sitting on the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'll take the blame, Boss," I laughed, taking another sip of my coffee.

"How's the wife, Jake?" I asked, slapping him on the back in greeting.

"Due any day now. _Thank God_," He laughed, shaking his head. "I'm ready for all of the mood swings, hot flashes, and weird cravings to be over with. She sends me out at weird hours for the night for stuff like pretzels, ice cream, pickles, and tofu."

Jasper and I exchanged a smirk. "While the weird cravings and hot flashes might end, you're in for it with the mood swings. They can get even worse after your son is born." I laughed, thinking of Bella right after Schuyler was born. That woman went from crying, to slamming doors, to extremely happy in a matter of minutes.

"Yeah, you should have seen Alice," Jasper said. "I've never seen such a small person with such a big temper over the littlest things."

I greeted the other firemen on duty that day, Mike and Eric, as they watched the news with their breakfast.

I picked up an apple from the kitchen and tossed it into the air before sitting down beside Jasper, who already looked like he was falling asleep with his arms folded and his head rested against the back of the couch.

"Think it'll be a slow day, Boss?" I asked Charlie, the apple cracking as I took a bite.

"You can never tell, Masen," Charlie laughed. "Stop trying to go home already, you just got here."

I laughed. "Well it's Bella's day off, so I think she and Alice are bringing lunch later."

"Good, I haven't seen that wife of yours or Jasper's little pixie in awhile," He said, turning the page to his paper. "How's Schuyler doing?"

"Schuyler's well, her vocabulary is getting more and more interesting each day," I replied. "Just last week I heard her yell 'damn!' when she spilled her orange juice."

"Learned that from you, huh Masen?" Jasper smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Hard to tell," I replied, shaking my head.

"What about you, Hale? How's little Aisling doing?" Boss asked.

"She's barely little anymore," He said laughing. "That girl is 5 going on 15. She has a temper like her mother. They argue every morning because Alice wants to put her in pink dresses and bows and all Ais wants to wear is a t-shirt and jeans."

"Been there, done that." Charlie laughed, thinking of his own kids who were now grown. "Just wait till Schuyler and Aisling both become teenagers."

Jasper and I groaned.

_**7:59 A.M. **__American Airlines Flight 11, a Boeing 767 with 92 people on board, departs Boston's Logan International Airport bound for Los Angeles International Airport._

_**8:14 A.M. **__United Airlines Flight 175, a Boeing 767 with 65 people on board, departs from Boston's Logan International Airport bound for Los Angeles International Airport._

_**8:20 A.M. **__American Airlines Flight 77, a Boeing 757 with 64 people on board, departs Washington Dulles International Airport bound for Los Angeles International Airport._

_**8:40 A.M. **__The FAA notifies NORAD's Northeast Air Defense Sector of the suspected hijacking of American Airlines Flight 11._

_**8:43 A.M.**__ The FAA notifies NORAD's Northeast Air Defense Sector of the suspected hijacking of United Airlines Flight 175._

_**8:45 A.M.**__ American Airlines Flight 11 crashes into the north World Trade Center tower (1 Tower). The plane enters the north face at floors 94-98._

**8:46 A.M.**

"Holy shit!"

I was awakened suddenly from the loud swearing of Jasper beside me on the couch.

"Shit."

"Oh my God."

"What was that? Was that a plane?"

"What's going on?" I grumbled, opening my eyes.

"The news… watch," Was all Jasper could utter as he stared wide-eyed at the TV screen.

I saw a picture of a tall building, with black smoke billowing out of the side of it. '_The World Trade Center. It can't be, that's just ten minutes from here. Oh, God, that's where Emmett works. A fire? An explosion?'_ I thought.

"…And this just in, you are looking at an obviously disturbing sight here, that is the World Trade Center, and we have unconfirmed reports this morning that a plane has crashed into one of the Towers of the World Trade Center. CNN Center right now is just beginning to work on this story, obviously calling our sources and trying to figure out exactly what happened…" The news reporters voice sounded so grim.

"Oh my God," I whispered. I knew that my boring day at the station had changed.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Reviews make me happy :)**


	9. Chapter 2 From Edward's POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing _Twilight. _The entire_ Twilight_ kingdom belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

****ALSO... if you have read the previous chapters in this story (which I hope you have) then you may remember that I had decided to have Jacob perish in the rubble from the attacks. I wrote that almost 2 years ago, and now that I'm looking back I realized that he needed to live. So HE LIVES! I've decided that only Mike and Eric will perish. (I hope this is not spoiling it for anyone... even though it shouldn't, because in Chapter 6 Edward says that Mike and Eric died.) Basically, if you're confused, just re-read the story over again. It's short :)**

**You also may notice that I used "Cullen" as Charlie's last name. I did this because I didn't want to have his name also be Swan (like Emmett's last name and Bella's maiden name) and have there be confusion, because in my story, Charlie is not related to them. So, I just picked his last name to be Cullen.**

**If there's any confusion as to how the relationships work:**

**Bella and Edward are married, Rosalie and Emmett are married, and so are Jasper and Alice. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, Emmett and Bella and siblings, and Alice and Edward are siblings too.**

**And, these next few chapters have a lot of fireman code in them. Here's a little help with that:**

**ten-four: means "yes, I understand" or "the message has been received."**

**Battalion Seven: the name of Edward's Battalion**

**10-60: major emergency**

**Everything else should be self explanatory... I used actual phrases and radio communications archived from firefighters in the Towers on 9/11. Many of whom lost their lives. May they rest in peace.**

**

* * *

**

**8:52 A.M.**

"You think it's an accident, Boss?" Eric asked, his eyes still focused on the screen.

Smoke billowed out of the tower, and people were running. The news reports no longer went on commercial breaks; instead they switched back and forth from phone interviews of witnesses while they showed a live feed of the Towers to the citizens running on the streets, panicked.

"There's no way that could have been an accident," Jake interjected. "That thing was headed straight for it. What was that, a Boeing?"

"Damn. It looks like it from the wide wingspan left in the tower." Jasper answered.

"Think we're gonna get called in, Boss?" Mike asked, looking over at Charlie.

"I think so, boys. And let's be ready when we do." He looked grim.

I reached down for my cell phone to call Bella, finding my pockets empty. _Damn, I must have left it in my car,_ I thought.

Just then, the fire alarms rang out through the station, jolting us all up out of our seats.

"We have a 10-60, plane has crashed into Tower 1 of Trade Center, Battalion Seven for dispatch." The radio cracked.

Charlie grabbed the receiver, "Ten-four, Battalion Seven dispatch."

In a flash we were on the first floor, throwing on our firefighter gear in seconds like experts. I grabbed my radio, helmet, and gloves before jumping into the truck, which Mike had already started to move, the sirens echoing in the garage of the station.

The sound of Charlie communicating with the radio buzzed in the background as I made eye contact with Jasper.

"Be safe," He said, grim.

I nodded. "Stay close to me. There's going to be a lot of chaos."

He nodded, agreeing.

I looked over at my fellow firefighters, my brothers. This was our job, we were born for it, we trained for it, and we were ready. But the serious facades we held on our faces couldn't mask our fear. We'd never experienced anything like this before.

"Battalion Fifteen to Seven," The radio barked, alerting our Battalion.

"Go ahead, Fifteen," Charlie answered back.

"Report to Command Center being set up in lobby of Tower 1 upon arrival," It cracked.

"Ten-four." Charlie answered. He turned to us. "Boys, it looks like a command post is being set up in the lobby of the North Tower for the first-arriving units. We're gonna report to the post and start to scale the stairs. You know the drill, have a buddy and don't lose each other. Stay in contact through the radio at all times. If I call you, you answer. First priority is getting the people out. Alert the command post for any serious injuries."

We all nodded.

"Shit, do you see that?" Jake asked, looking up at the sky through the window of our truck.

"Another plane," I breathed.

"It's flying low," Eric said. The plane flew past more buildings and out of our vision before we heard a large boom.

_**9:03 AM. **__United Airlines Flight 175 crashes into the South Tower of the World Trade Center (2 Tower). The plane enters the south face at floors 78-84._

"Battalion 15 to Seven," The radio came to life once more.

"Go ahead, 15."

"Another plane has crashed into Tower 2. Repeat, another plane into Tower 2. Wait for smoke to clear before entering Tower 1," It said.

"Ten-four," Charlie said.

"My God," Jasper said, his head in his hands. "You know it's deliberate now."

"Hijacking," I nodded.

We had reached the congested streets, driving slowly because of the running citizens and hazy smoke. Our sirens still blared, but they were lost in the sea of screams, explosions, and the sirens of other Battalions.

Mike stopped the truck, getting as close to the building as we could while maintaining a safe distance in case of a collapse.

"GET OUT GET OUT GO GO GO!" Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs, and still I barely heard him. I was already out of the truck behind Jasper, my gear on. It took much control in order to stay focused on running towards the towers when my instinct told me to run away.

The only thing keeping my concentration was the back of Jasper's jacket, emblazoned with "HALE" and "BATTALION 7" in yellow letters on the back. I ran behind him, always staying as close as I could so I wouldn't lose him. I didn't have to look back to know that Jake, Mike, Charlie and Eric weren't far behind.

'_Get to the lobby command post. Get to the lobby command post. Save as many as I can. Stay alive for Bella and Schuyler,' _I repeated the mantra over and over in my head.

As we ran closer to the base of Tower 1, it became nearly impossible to see. Our sprinting had slowed into a slow jog as we dodged rubble, metal, cars, and bodies.

"_God,_ _bodies,"_ I thought, seeing people who had jumped from the high windows of the Tower to their deaths. They wanted to die on their own terms, and not to let the terrorists win. I shuddered when I saw a woman with the same hair as Bella's.

_Bella._ For a brief moment, I thought of my wife. I wondered what she was doing, and if she knew about all of this. If she realized that I was already here. I prayed that she stayed there at home, safe. I prayed that she, Alice, and Rosalie helped each other get through today. I prayed that if something were to happen to me, that she would be okay. I prayed for my fellow firefighter's lives, my life, Jasper's, and Emmett's. _Emmett._ I'd almost forgotten he was here, inside the tower somewhere. I knew Emmett, he would do anything to save other people. I knew that if he was still alive then he was helping others get out.

Suddenly, I knew I had to focus. We had almost reached the base of the Tower, and I needed to clear my mind and focus on the task at hand.

'_Get to the lobby command post. Get to the lobby command post. Save as many as I can.'_

"Seven to Command," I heard Charlie's voice through my radio, making contact with lobby Command.

"Go ahead, Seven," A male voice replied.

"This is Chief Cullen," I heard Charlie answer. "I've got 5 of my boys here, ready to scale."

**9:25 A.M.**

A minute later, I was in the middle of the lobby, surrounded by firefighters, policemen, and citizens. Our Battalion approached the command post, where another Chief greeted us.

"You guys Bat Seven?" He asked, out of breath.

"Affirmative," Charlie answered. "I'm Chief Cullen."

"All right. Switch over to channel 3, and radio back to Command when you guys are going up. Go up in pairs, one pair every minute. Take the elevator up to floor 40, it's safe. Then get out and scale the stairs. We've got Battalions Nine and Fifteen up there also, so you guys are all on the same frequency. Work together." He nodded at us.

Charlie turned to us. "Mike and Eric, you guys go up first. Then it's me and Jake, and finally Jasper and Edward take up the rear."

We nodded before switching over our radios to channel 3. Mike and Eric turned to us.

"Good luck, stay focused," I said, my hand on Eric's shoulder. We'll see you when we get out."

They turned and ran up, while the rest of us stayed down by Command. We readied our gear, checked our gauges, and made sure our oxygen tanks were working. Then, Charlie and Jake went up.

My radio cackled, but I barely heard it from the loud lobby. I knew I didn't need it yet, but I would once Jasper and I went up.

"You ready for this?" I asked Jasper.

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice," He replied, shaking his head. Then he turned to me, more serious. "Edward, we need to stay together. We need to protect each other for Alice and Bella. Think of our daughters. We save as many people as we can, then we can go home to our family. And Emmett, we've got to get Emmett. He needs to survive for Rose and Christian, and he's got another on the way. We sure as hell can't let him die."

"I know. Let's do this," I nodded, hugging Jasper once before we turned and ran into the elevator, heading up to the 40th floor.

"Masen and Hale, Battalion Seven, going up." I radioed in.

* * *

**Let's see if I can get some reviews... the next chapter is already written, I just want to try to get some feedback before it goes up :) I see how many hits this story has, but I barely get any reviews!**

**The next chapter is long, and very intense. It's the whole scene inside of of the Tower.**


	10. Chapter 3 From Edward's POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing _Twilight. _The entire_ Twilight_ kingdom belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

****ALSO... if you have read the previous chapters in this story (which I hope you have) then you may remember that I had decided to have Jacob perish in the rubble from the attacks. I wrote that almost 2 years ago, and now that I'm looking back I realize that he needed to live. So HE LIVES! I've decided that only Mike and Eric will perish. (I hope this is not spoiling it for anyone... even though it shouldn't, because in Chapter 6 Edward says that Mike and Eric died.) Basically, if you're confused, just re-read the story over again. It's short :)**

**And, these next few chapters have a lot of fireman code in them. Here's a little help with that:**

**ten-four: means "yes, I understand" or "the message has been received."**

**Battalion Seven: the name of Edward's Battalion**

**10-60: major emergency**

**Everything else should be self explanatory... I used actual phrases and radio communications archived from firefighters in the Towers on 9/11. Many of whom lost their lives. May they rest in peace.**

* * *

**9:29 A.M.**

"Ten-four, Charlie, what floor are you on?" I asked, upon hearing Charlie's call to me, wondering if we were on our way up.

"Forty-eight right now."

"Ten-four, we're coming up behind you," Jasper radioed back.

"This is Battalion Fifteen, to Seven."

"Go ahead, Seven," I answered.

"Floor 97 seems to have taken the brunt of this stuff, there's a lot of bodies, the stairwell is clear all the way up though."

"Ten-four," I heard Jacob answer.

_**9:32 A.M.**__ The Port Authority calls in all police officers. FDNY issues a department-wide "recall" for all firefighters._

_**9:40 A.M. **__American Airlines Flight 77 crashes into the west side of the Pentagon._

Jasper and I had reached the 40th floor, and we had begun to climb the narrow stairwell, racing up, but trying to keep a steady pace.

"Battalion Seven to Fifteen, what's your progress?" I heard Mike's voice through the radio.

"Floor 63," A male voice answered.

"Ten-four, be careful," Eric answered back.

"Battalion Nine to Battalion Seven Alpha," I heard.

"Go ahead Nine, this is Alpha," Charlie answered.

"We're on floor 40 of Stairwell A, what's your progress?"

Charlie radioed back, "I've got men on 57, 52, and 48 on Stair B."

Jasper and I kept going, finally reaching the 49th floor. I was out of breath, but adrenaline surged through me and I kept running. The air in the stairwell was getting thicker with smoke, and I could begin to hear the sounds of civilians, their frightened voices echoing down the cement stairwell, making me move even faster.

"This is Command to Nine, Seven, and Fifteen," we heard. "We're going to try to get a couple of EMTs up to Floor 40 so send any victims down there. We'll set up a staging area."

**9:48 A.M.**

Jasper and I surged forward, beginning to see people running down. Floor 58. The stairwell started to become more congested with people running.

"Any injured?" I yelled to the civilians.

At first, no one answered. Finally, an elderly man dressed in a suit stopped beside me.

"None with us. I heard there's some further up though," He said, his eyes wide with fear.

"All right, keep going down. There's more of us down on the 40th floor who will take care of you from there," Jasper said, trying to reassure him.

The man nodded, "Godspeed to you." Then he kept running.

Jasper and I paused, catching our breath.

"What floor is Emmett on?" I asked, my mind not clear.

"Uh, 58 I think?" Jasper said, thinking.

"Then we'll see him coming down," I said.

"Not necessarily, he could be in another stairwell," Jasper reasoned.

'_Right,'_ I thought.

I nodded to Jasper, and we began running again.

**9:57 A.M.**

We made it to Floor 70, where we finally met up with Jake and Charlie. Mike and Eric had scaled even higher, going as close to the crash entrance as they could in order to bring any survivors down.

"Battalion Seven to Command." I heard Mike's voice.

"Go Seven," I heard Command radio back.

"I'm in B Stair 84th floor. No smoke or fire problems, but walls are breached so be careful," Mike warned to everybody.

"Yeah, ten-four we see that on 70," Jasper called back.

More people ran past us, uninjured but frightened. We kept yelling out directions for them to find Battalion Nine on the lower floors in order to get help.

Bella's and Schuyler's faces flashed through my mind again. I thought of how angelic Bella looked this morning when her hair fanned out over the pillow, and how that sexy smile played at her lips from her dream. Oh, how I loved her. I wanted to live to see her again. I wanted to live to kiss my daughter goodbye when I left for work, and have her jump into my arms when I came home. I needed both of them.

"Do you feel that?" Jacob asked, stirring me from my reverie.

"Wha-," I started to say, but my mouth quickly shut when I realized what he was talking about. The building was shaking, almost like an earthquake had erupted from beneath the ground.

_**9:59 A.M.**__ The south World Trade Center tower (2 Tower) collapses in ten seconds._

"Another plane?" Jasper yelled, grabbing onto the railing for balance.

I shut my eyes, knowing this was the end. It was either another plane or the building was collapsing, and I was going to die.

The shaking seemed drawn out, but the building didn't fall. I opened my eyes, taking a deep breath. I could see the same expressions on Charlie's, Jasper's, and Jake's faces.

"Battalion Seven to Command," Charlie finally gasped into the radio.

There was a silence. Then finally, "Go Seven."

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked.

"South Tower just collapsed," came our grim reply.

Charlie's hand fell, dropping the radio. Jasper's face fell, and Jacob was silenced.

"Ten-four," I all but whispered back, swallowing.

I thought about the men inside Tower 2, doing the same thing we were. I thought about all of the innocent civilians. Mothers, fathers, daughters and sons, uncles and aunts, loved ones who would never see their families again. I thought about how they were all dead, gone, in a second.

'_What if we had gotten dispatched to Tower 2 instead of Tower 1? What if we were in there, scaling the stairs, and the Tower collapsed over our heads, sending thousands of tons of steel and rubble and fire hurtling on top of us, burying us forever?' _I thought, choking back a sob. _'It could be us, soon.'_

"Seven to Seven Alpha," I heard Eric's voice.

"Go ahead, Mike," Charlie said.

"We've got injured up here on 90. Sending them down to you."

"Ten-four, we're ready," Charlie answered.

**10:08 A.M.**

Mike and Eric finally came down, carrying injured with them, as well as many people trailing behind.

"Get these guys down to 40!" Mike yelled, handing Jacob a woman who was badly burned.

We nodded, each of us carrying a person on our backs, and motioning for the others to follow.

"We're going back up!" Eric yelled, starting to run up the stairs. "There's still more, we'll bring 'em down to 40 and meet you guys there!"

"Be careful," I said, making eye contact with them. They nodded.

Charlie, Jacob, Jasper, and I ran down the stairs faster, a new adrenaline surging through our bodies. We finally had victims, we needed to get them out.

"Battalion Seven to Nine," Charlie rang out.

"This is Nine."

"We're getting injured down to you on 40. There's about 10-15 people. You're gonna have to get 'em down the elevator."

We kept running, listening to the other men communicating on the radio, working as a team.

"Nine Alpha to Nine," The chief of Battalion Nine's voice cackled, calling his own men.

"Ten-four, this is Tommy," his man answered.

"Tommy, when you take people down to the lobby, try to get an EMS crew back."

"Ten-four."

**10:18 A.M.**

We kept running faster, our feet sailing over steps as we struggled to catch our breath. Our radio's still cackled, hooked to our belts.

"Tommy, have you made it back down to the lobby yet?" I heard the same chief's voice.

"The elevator's screwed up," Tommy answered.

"Can you move it?" The chief asked again.

'_Shit. No elevator,'_ I thought, praying that it would start to work before we reached Floor 40. We were already on 52 and descaling fast.

"Don't wanna get stuck in the shaft," Tommy radioed back.

"Alright, Tommy, you gotta get down to Command and get some guys to 40. We got injured coming down now. See if Command can get the elevator past 40 and we'll try it from there," the Nine chief ordered.

"Ten-four," he answered.

Minutes later, we met other firefighters on Floor 43.

"Take the elevator from here down to Command, it should work!" A man yelled to us, motioning towards the elevator. I nodded, noticing his helmet said "THOMAS BRIDGES." _Tommy._

We all piled in the elevator.

"Are you coming?" I asked Tommy, holding the door.

"Nah, I'm coming down with the next batch." He answered. "Good luck."

**10:25 A.M.**

We took the civilians down and managed to get them outside the Tower, meeting EMS people on our way. After handing them off, Charlie radioed to Command telling them our intentions, then back up to Eric and Mike, who were still in the stairwell.

"Seven Alpha to Seven," Charlie called.

"Ten-four, this is Eric," we heard seconds later.

"What's your position?" Charlie asked.

"We're on 65 and descaling with more injured," Mike answered.

"All right, get them down to 43 and take the elevator to the lobby from there. EMS is outside of Tower 1. Then regroup at Truck Seven, before we go back up."

"Ten-four," Eric answered.

Charlie, Jacob, Jasper and I began jogging through the streets back towards our fire truck, our own command post. People still ran through the streets screaming, and it was almost impossible to see from all of the rubble and ash that had been stirred up from the collapse of Tower 2.

I listened to my cackling radio, wanting to keep tabs on the men still inside. I felt like Battalions Nine and Fifteen had become my brothers now, too.

"Battalion Nine to Command post," I heard Tommy's voice again.

"Go ahead, Nine."

"I'm stuck in the elevator shaft, you're going to have to route to a different elevator. I'm chopping through the wall to get out," Tommy's voice didn't waver.

"Radio lobby Command with that, Nine."

I barely had time to think about Mike and Eric as we ran blocks away, trying to make it back to our truck. Just then, the ground began to shake eerily, reminding me of what we felt when the South Tower collapsed.

'Shit!" I yelled, looking up in time to see the North Tower billowing to the ground. We ran even faster, knowing we had to escape the ash and rubble.

_**10:28 A.M.**__ The north World Trade Center tower (1 Tower) collapses._

Tears streamed down my face as I ran for my life, for Bella's, for Schuyler's. I had to live.

But I cried for Mike and Eric, my bonded brothers, who's lives were extinguished in a second. I cried for Tommy, a hero I had just met, who wanted to save more. I cried for Emmett, for I did not know his fate.

* * *

**Review, and maybe another chapter will go up tomorrow! Don't you want to find out how Edward goes missing, maybe from Jasper's POV? And when Edward returns to Bella, from his POV?**

**REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 4 From Edward and Jasper's POV

**12:05 P.M.**

The silence of my radio cut through me like ice. It was deafening, screaming louder than words. I longed to hear the voices of our men calling back to us, telling us that they were all right. Everyone and everything was gone. There were no more Twin Towers, no more Command post, no more life. The rest of our world came crashing down as the North Tower fell, and I knew that it had changed every American life forever.

As the second Tower fell, we ran. We ran faster than we had ever run before, past cars and signs and people and bodies. We were no longer firefighters, just people who needed to escape the dust. We ran with a crowd of civilians, some ducking into shops and stores while others hid under cars.

'_There have to be survivors,'_ I thought. I knew we had to go back and try to save them.

But at that point, there was nothing we could do. I knew we wouldn't be able to turn around and face the rubble until the thick, ashy smoke cleared. It would be like running into a void of blackness, where we could not breathe, see, or think.

Jake, Charlie, Jasper and I stopped running once we found another group of firefighters, all looking beaten and weak. We could see it in their eyes, because we could feel it too; we were tired.

"I'm Charlie," Boss said, shaking hands with the chief of their Battalion.

"Paul," the man grunted back.

We all introduced ourselves, and began to make plans for reentry to the rubble site.

"Give it another hour, we'll be heading back in there for survivors. Not much use doing it now, we'd be running towards our deaths. The Command post is gone, so until they set up another one off site, we're on our own. Switch over to channel 6, we'll use it to communicate with each other until we're instructed otherwise. Each of us should have a partner, and if someone goes missing, relay that information _immediately. _Know where EMTs are stationed, and if you find any injured, get them help immediately, then get yourself back in. It's going to be brutal in there; the heat will be excruciating and you won't be able to breathe without your oxygen masks. Don't let anything get to you, you've all seen dead bodies before. Focus on saving the living," Charlie said, taking the initiative and leading our new team.

_**1:27 P.M.**__ A state of emergency is declared in Washington D.C._

_**3:06 P.M.**__ Rescue efforts by firefighters and emergency personnel continue. Death toll of WTC workers, bystanders, people aboard the planes, and rescue workers continue to rise._

**3:33 P.M. – Jasper POV**

It took many hours for us to be able to return to the rubble. It was a difficult thing to wait; all I could do was think about Mike and Eric, their bodies lost in the destruction. While we rested, I thought about Alice and Aisling. I thought about _home_. How I longed to see their faces, to come home to my girls. My pixie of a wife Alice and my little girl had me wrapped around their fingers, and I wouldn't change it a bit. I looked up into the sky, seeing the billowing clouds that still rolled towards the Heavens many hours after the Towers had collapsed, and I thought about all of the lives lost. I thought of the husbands and wives who would never see their loves again, of the little children who wouldn't see Mommy or Daddy pick them up from school anymore. I knew I would not be able to bear it if I knew Alice worked in the Trade Centers. I would be lost without her, she was the gravity that held me to this earth. As much as it hurt I thought of Emmett, praying that he was okay, that he would return to Rose and Christian and their unborn child. I couldn't bring myself to imagine the worst.

Once Edward and I entered the rubble again, we worked as a team, as partners. We were brothers in more ways than one and we worked as such. I couldn't let anything happen to Edward, and I knew he felt the same way towards me. We weren't going to let those bastards take us too.

Edward and I worked around the clock, rummaging through the rubble, pushing aside blocks of cement and debris and trying to find any signs of life. It was nearly impossible. The smoke was still thick in the air, and even though my face and lungs were covered by my oxygen mask I could still feel it invading my body. Almost any signs of people were just mangled body parts or dead. As a team, Edward and I managed to pull out eight survivors from the wreckage; some of the victims being worse off than others. I knew that they might not live to see tomorrow, for their bodies were almost burned and broken beyond repair, but that didn't stop me from trying to save more. I pictured Alice and Aisling in my mind, pushing myself to save more people, knowing that they had loved ones too.

_**5:04 P.M. **__Rescue efforts continue. Death toll rises. Signs of survivors are slim._

_**6:12 P.M.**__ Rescue efforts for possible survivors continue, although number of survivors are slim to none._

_**8:30 P.M.**__ President Bush addresses the nation from the Oval Office._

"Ready to go back in?" Edward asked as he and I stood a mere 100 yards away from the rubble, taking a break to drink water and clean off our masks as best we could.

We were beyond tired. Our bodies were suffering from the intense heat and smoke, and neither of us had eaten since breakfast. We tried not to let it show though, we wanted to remain strong for those who were weak.

I nodded, placing my helmet back on my head and sliding the face mask down, shielding me once more. Edward did the same, and soon we found ourselves back inside of Hell.

We worked for another hour or so, not finding any more survivors. We knew at this point most of the people were dead from their injuries, from being crushed, smoke inhalation, or being burned. Then, almost as if it were a miracle, Edward heard a woman's voice.

"Jazz, do you hear it?" He asked, frozen.

"I do, but where is it coming from?" I answered, looking around.

Edward didn't hear my reply. He was already racing away from me, up and over rubble, down and under huge pieces of what once was a beautiful American landmark.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, trying to follow him, "Come back! It's not safe to go alone!"

I didn't hear his response. My heart began to beat faster and faster as I searched for the yellow uniform that matched my own. _'Why did he have to be a hero? Why couldn't he have waited for me? I can't lose him.'_ I thought frantically.

"EDWARD!"

"EDWARD!"

"_EDWARD!"_ I yelled once more, panting. I heard nothing. My world was silenced. Gone were the frantic yells of the lost woman, the sirens, the moving rubble. Suddenly, I felt so alone.

Frantically, I grabbed for my radio, switching the dial to channel 6.

"Hale to Chief Cullen," My voice cracked as my throat swelled.

"Go ahead, Jazz," Boss answered, out of breath himself.

"Edward's missing," I finally let the sob take over.

No two words have ever felt so heavy.


	12. Chapter 5 From Jasper and Alice's POV

_**I know, I know, it's been way too long since I updated. I hope you love the chapter though!**_

* * *

_**10:20 P.M. – Jasper's POV**_

Over an hour had passed since I had radioed in to our Battalion that Edward was nowhere to be found. Jake, Charlie, as well as countless other men from Battalions Nine and Fifteen had urgently spread out, calling Edward's name, hoping to find him safe and sound.

But it had been over an hour, and we knew that we also had to think about the innocent victims that were still being crushed under the severity of the rubble and fire. So while we continued to push our limits well past exhaustion and tear away any bit of debris we could for survivors, we still kept our eyes trained for Edward; for any sign of his helmet, emblazoned with his name, or the bright yellow letters of 'MASEN' that covered the back of his uniform.

I thought about the promise I had made to him, that he, Emmett, and I would be safe, and that we would make it home to our families. Now that promise hung in the air, halfway broken, for there was a very real possibility only one of us would make it home tonight. I felt almost selfish that it would be me; that I could go home to the arms of the woman I loved, and kiss my daughter while she slept, and lay down in the comfort of my own bed while I thought of how lucky I was to not be one of the perished.

_The perished._ The words hung in my head like a dizzying cloud. I knew that after today that word would take on a whole new meaning, for I had two loved ones, Emmett and Edward, who very well could belong to it. What would this mean for our families? For Christian and Schuyler, who no longer had fathers? For Rose, my twin, my blood, who lost Emmett, who meant everything to her? And Bella, a woman I had grown to love as equally as I did Rose, who would everyday look at me as the man who let her husband die?

Tears continued to roll down my face as I walked back to the truck, my legs no longer working of my control. Sweat still poured down my face, mixing with the tears, as I continued to revel in utter agony. _How can I still sweat? How can I still cry? I'm too exhausted; there's nothing left of me._ I sat down on the curb beside my truck, the sounds of the screaming wounded, of the determined but utterly exhausted rescue workers, and the still shrilling sirens going silent in my ears as I let myself slip past my mind. It no longer belonged to me; it travelled of its own accord. It sailed across buildings and streets, highways and people, as I thought of not what was going on here, but at my own house. I pictured Alice, completely distraught, sobbing on the ground with the phone in her hand, waiting for a phone call.

A phone call.

I had completely forgotten I could call her. I jumped up quickly, running to the inside of the truck, and grabbing one of the phones as I quickly dialed our home number,

_Dammit, too quickly._ I fumbled with the numbers, messing up the seven digits that I knew too well. I took a deep breath and slowed, retrying.

_**10:27 P.M. – Alice's POV**_

Jasper. _Jasper. _My love.

I lie on my living room floor, phone in hand, thankful that Aisling was tucked away in bed at Rose and Emmett's house, not able to see me in such agony.

Emmett. _He was safe_. I was still getting used to those words, but oh so thankful that they existed. He was one of the lucky few. I knew from the images racing across the TV screen, showing still the smoke that billowed out to the sky, of the body bags I could see being loaded into trucks to take them to places where they would have to be identified by those who loved them. I still had not heard from Jasper.

Another sob ripped through me as I realized I might be one of those loved ones identifying her husband's dead body.

_NO Alice,_ I scolded myself. _DO NOT let yourself think that way. Jazz could still be alive. He and Edward could be coming home now._

I gripped our phone tighter, realizing I hadn't let go of it all day. I hadn't eaten, either. I couldn't, not when Jazz wouldn't be able to either.

_Please call. Please call. Please call. Please call._ I repeated the simple sentence over and over in my head, willing it to come true. I needed to hear his voice, to tell me he was okay.

As if God himself was listening, the phone rang, jerking my eyes open.

"Hello?" I half screamed.

"Alice." It was his voice. _His voice._ Saying my name.

"Jazz," I whispered, letting out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding in.

"I love you. I'm okay. I'm okay," He repeated. I could hear the exhaustion in his voice. I knew he had been crying.

"Thank God. Oh my – Thank GOD!" I sobbed again, my body going slack as I sobbed for a whole different meaning. Tears of joy, for the love of my life would be able to come home to me.

"I'm so sorry Al, this is the first chance I've gotten to a phone all day. But I'm here, I'm okay. I'll tell you all about it when I'm home."

"You can come home now?" I cried softly, my voice sounding like a scared and crying five year old's.

"I'm not sure. I don't know when I'll be home, but I promise you I will. The danger is gone here, we're just trying to pick up the pieces," He answered softly. I knew him so well that I could see him running a bloody and ash-covered hand down his face, trying to wipe away his emotions.

"What about Edward? Is he okay?" I asked, remembering my brother. I thought of Bella, in the same position as me. That she too would be at home waiting for a phone call.

All I could hear was silence. I thought for a minute our phone had been disconnected.

"Jasper?" I asked again. Then I realized he was crying. "Oh God, no. He's dead? He can't be dead. No, no, no…" I began sobbing again.

"I don't know. He's missing. We can't find him. He went into the rubble after hearing a scream, and then I couldn't find him anymore. I'm so sorry, Al," Jasper cried freely.

I couldn't answer. Sobs shook my body, rendering my speech worthless.

"It's all my fault," He whispered.

I composed myself after a moment. "No, Jazz. Don't ever think that. It's not your fault. He could still be out there. But don't ever blame yourself for Edward doing his job."

"And Emmett. What if Emmett is gone too?" He cried.

I froze for a second. Jasper didn't know. _There would be no way for him to know,_ I thought.

"Oh, Jazz, Emmett's okay! He called Rose after he made it out of the building just in time. He's alive, at home with Christian and Rose. Ais and Schuyler are spending the night there too."

"He's alive?" Jasper gasped. I could almost see the smile that grazed his face.

"Yes, he's alive. Now Jazz, go find Edward. Find him, and bring him home to Bella," I said with determination, tears still streaking my face. "Then come home to me."

"I will come home to you, love. I love you," He answered.

"I love you too."

_**10:34 P.M. – Jasper's POV**_

After I hung up with my wife, I knew there was another call I had to make. I had to call Bella.

I dialed her and Edward's number with a shaky hand. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" She cried.

"Bella?" I asked. I knew it was her.

"Jasper?" Her voice broken, cracking. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer. _What was wrong? Everything. Edward._

"Jasper?" She repeated again. "Are you guys okay? Where's Edward?"

I knew that she knew. If Edward wasn't calling her, then there was a reason. I was there to deliver the news that she wouldn't be able to take.

"Oh, Bella," I choked back a sob. "I'm okay. But Edward… Edward's missing."

I could hear her fall to the ground, the sound making an unmistakable _thump_ as her body turned into dead weight, no longer her own.

"No. No, no, no, no…" She repeated, the news being processed into her head.

"Oh, Bella, I wish. Oh, I wish," I whispered. _Wish what? That it were me instead of him? That I had been able to save him? _ "He and I were in the rubble, searching for survivors… he called back to me and said he heard a voice yelling from below us. I told him to wait for me to reach him, but he didn't hear me. All I saw was fire and rubble, and then Edward was gone. Gone…" I sobbed once more.

I could hear her crying freely. I couldn't imagine being in her position, being told that Alice was gone, and might not ever come home.

But the thought made me continue, speaking determinedly. "But Bella, listen to me. I already called Alice, so she knows. I'm not leaving here until I find Edward. I promise."

Bella still sobbed, but managed to choke out "thank you."

After I ended the phone call with her, I knew I had to find him. I knew I was going to find him.

* * *

**Reviews, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter to you soon!**


	13. Chapter 6 From Edward and Jasper's POV

**I saw it fit to post the final chapter of this story on the 10 year anniversary of the September 11th attacks. However, I wrote past midnight, so you all will be reading this on September 12th (or after). I'm sorry for this, but better late than never, right? I didn't have much time to proofread this, so I apologize for any errors. I hope you enjoy, and just be warned, _it is somewhat graphic_. Otherwise, thank you so much for sticking with me to the end (I mean, it took years for such a short story! Sorry for that..) **

**Otherwise, God Bless America.**

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing _Twilight_. The entire _Twilight _kingdom belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**11:08 P.M. – Jasper's POV**_

I zipped up the cold blue body bag, yet another sad reminder that so many people weren't coming home that night. So many children would lie in bed, waiting for their Mommies and Daddies to come tuck them in, when it would never happen. When their bodies lay under the rubble, badly burned and broken, only to be found in the weeks after this horrible tragedy.

I was so tired, so exhausted. My body ached for sleep, food, and water; my muscles cried out every time I had to dig through the massive debris for survivors. _And Edward._ I still hadn't found him yet, and every minute that passed was another that pierced my heart and made me think I may not be able to keep my promise to bring him home safely. My eyes cried out of sadness and exhaustion; I knew I couldn't bear to look into the face of another firefighter and see the grief that would be etched there for years to come. These men were my brothers now, yet I didn't know their names. We worked together in almost an eerie silence, except to shout out that we had found someone else, either badly burned or dead.

I had seen things I knew I would never forget, things that I would never want Alice to see or experience. I was so happy she was safe at home. _Safe._ I would go home to her, make love to her once more, just because I could. I wanted to hold her close, kiss every inch of her body; memorize every crevice and freckle and line of her smooth skin because I was alive, and I could. So many firefighters wouldn't be able to do that with their loved ones tonight. So many wives had become widows in a matter of hours, and I was thankful that my Alice did not have to suffer like they would be.

But Bella. Bella might now be a widow. I tried to push the horrible thought from my mind, because Edward wasn't confirmed dead yet. He might still be alive. The thought kept me going, even after Chief Cullen told me I was free to go for the night. I would not leave there until I knew of Edward's fate.

Jake and I were back to moving rubble, like robots. He and I lifted a thick piece of concrete with what little strength we had, and what we saw took my breath away.

"Oh, God," Jake cried, dropping to his knees and covering his eyes. It was a woman, definitely dead. Her body had been badly burned, the clothes that covered her almost singed completely off. Her face was almost unrecognizable, but you could tell by her swollen abdomen that she was with child at the time of her death.

"Jake, it's okay, breathe. I got this if you need a break," I replied, patting him on the back. I knew he was thinking about his own wife, pregnant at home, waiting for him. This might be too much for him. It was almost too much for me; I knew that if Alice was pregnant I wouldn't be able to remove this woman's body.

"She's…she's pregnant?" He said it almost like it was a question. He did not stand up, but allowed his head to look back up from his shoes, glancing at the body once more.

"I think she is, Jake," I replied quietly. I was almost numb at this point. This poor young woman, heavily pregnant, came into work not expecting that it would kill her. Her husband was no doubt sitting at home, waiting for the news of his wife and child. He wanted them both to be safe, and to come home to him. But they wouldn't.

I couldn't imagine what he would feel once he was told of her fate. I briefly put myself in that position, being told that Alice, pregnant with my child, was crushed under millions of tons of rubble because some bastards flew planes into the buildings to kill as many innocent as they could. The thought made me want to go on a rampage. I knew I wouldn't be able to live without her or my unborn child if that happened.

Jake stood up, and as I locked eyes with him I knew he was putting himself in the same scenario as I just had.

"Your wife is safe and sound at home, Jacob," I said quietly, nodding my head. "You can go home to her tonight. For now though, we have a job to do."

He nodded, closing his eyes. I knew he was past his breaking point, much like the rest of us.

We carefully lifted her up onto a stretcher, so she could be placed in a body bag and taken to the morgue. We passed the stretcher to another set of firefighters, and then Jake and I went back to the rubble, searching once more. Still searching for Edward.

As Jake continued to move small debris, I decided to walk to a different area and continue my search there. I moved rubble, completely covered in dust, until the process became even more automatic.

And then everything seemed silent when I heard it. A groan. A man's groan, somewhere in the shallow rubble.

"Hello?" I yelled, frantic. "Is there someone down there?"

"I'm trapped!" Came a strong voice. A voice I knew anywhere.

"EDWARD! Is that you?" I yelled again.

"Jazz," Came the reply. His voice seemed to choke of happiness.

"Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"No, I'm fine. There's a heavy piece of debris on my leg, but otherwise I'm not crushed. Follow my voice!"

I did, throwing debris out of my way in a new fit of energy. Edward! He was alive! My heart swelled with happiness for everyone in my family.

He kept calling out to me and I kept searching, until finally I came across a large piece of concrete too big for me to lift alone. I knew Edward was beneath it, trapped in a pocket of air, enough to survive.

"Jake! Come help! It's Edward!" I yelled, almost too loudly. I had been silent for so long that my throat ached with every word I screamed.

Jake was there in a second, and soon so was Chief Cullen. The three of us were lifting the concrete with renewed strength, until we saw the beautiful black and yellow of the FDNY fire suit, of Edward's jacket. His hand reached out, and he managed to pull himself up until the concrete slab had been moved to the side. We grabbed him and hauled him up, turning him on his back so he could breathe.

He coughed and sputtered, his face black with soot and perspiration, his body shaking with exhaustion. In my own happiness, I threw myself onto him, hugging him tightly.

"My God, don't scare us like that again," I laughed, tears streaming down my face.

"I'll try not to, Jasper," He replied, the coughing starting to subside.

I helped him onto his feet, his body still shaking from exhaustion. I hugged him once more, not really believing that he was alive.

"You two ready to head home for the night?" Chief Cullen asked us after we had broken apart. "You guys are free to go, just report back here in the morning. Get some food and sleep and be ready to face hell again tomorrow."

Edward and I nodded. Happiness surged through our veins in the middle of the disaster. We would be able to go home to our wives.

_**12:42 A.M.**__ Number of missing people and rescue workers continue to rise dramatically. Many are feared to be dead._

_**12:53 A.M. – Edward's POV**_

I was finally driving home. The whole day seemed unreal. I knew I would wake up in the morning and think it was all a dream, when in fact I would be back in the reality of it in a matter of hours.

As Jasper and I made it back to the station to get our clothes, he told me Emmett was safe, that our children were staying the night there, and that Bella knew I had been missing. That part made my heart lurch – I did not know what condition she would be in when I returned home to her. I made several desperate attempts to call her from the truck, but it seemed that the phones had stopped working. I knew I would see her soon though, and that was enough for me.

Jasper and I changed into our regular clothes in silence, not bothering to shower. We didn't want to waste any more time getting home. We ate food and drank water that volunteers gave us, and that seemed to give me more strength and take away my shaking muscles.

With one final hug, the two of us turned to our own cars.

"I can't believe…" Jasper started, shaking his head in disbelief. He didn't have to finish the sentence.

"I know Jazz. I know. Get some sleep, we'll be back there in the morning."

He nodded his head, and opened his car door, getting in. I did the same, and soon we were on our way back home.

I checked my phone to try to call Bella once more, but discovered the battery had died in the long hours I had left it in my car. I cursed silently, realizing that I would just have to surprise her at home. I was scared to see what condition she was in.

As I pulled up into our driveway, my heart began to beat erratically. I needed to see her. I barely parked the car before I yanked the keys out of the ignition and ran toward our front door, finding it unlocked. I opened the door and immediately saw Bella, just reaching the bottom step, meeting my gaze. Her face was a mixture of shock and happiness, which disappeared as she passed out onto the floor.

_**1:09 A.M.**__ The death toll of people and rescue workers continues to climb as the missing persons are found._

I lurched forward and barely caught her before she almost hit the floor hard. I turned her over and laid her head in my lap, stroking her face and saying her name gently until she came to. I couldn't contain my happiness, that I was holding her.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella," I repeated, holding her in my arms and stroking her face.

Finally, her eyes opened. Her beautiful brown eyes, already spilling over with tears.

"Edward?" She whispered, her hand coming up to touch my face, still stained with soot and sweat.

"Yes, my love. I promised you I'd come back in one piece," I whispered, kissing her forehead as her hand fell away from my cheek.

"But…you're missing," She sobbed, tears falling freely from the creases in her eyes. She was never a pretty crier, but in that moment, she never looked more beautiful.

"I was. But I'm back now. I'm here," I smiled, my own tears forming, spilling over. "When I was under the rubble trying to escape, your face, and Schuyler's, were the only things going through my mind. You both are my life."

She sobbed even more, finally lifting her head up to kiss me for the first time since early that morning. My heart continued to beat so quickly, my tears mixing with happiness and sadness.

"We lost Mike and Eric," I whispered, letting my emotions take over for my fallen comrades.

"Oh, Edward," She breathed, speechless.

I stood up, carrying her exhausted body with me. Looing back, I'm not sure how I managed the strength during that moment, but something about feeling Bella's body against mine made me forget about how exhausted I was.

"I meant what I said, I love you more than you know." Tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks as I walked up the steps, talking softly to her.

"I know," She replied, closing her eyes and resting her face against my chest, on my beating heart. I walked forward through our doorway and to our bed, gently laying her on it. Finally, I lay ontop of her, burying my face in her neck, not caring that I was dirty and covered in soot. I began to trail kisses all over her face and neck, as we both cried.

We began to undress, and I let my hands trail down over her body, my palms running over her curves, memorizing everything. I trailed my fingers over her soft stomach, letting them move up to cup her breast in one hand as I propped myself up with the other elbow. Her hands moved in time with mine, one threading through the hair on my neck and the other gently raking her finger nails across my bare back. The feel of it raised goose bumps on my body, made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and my body shudder. Our kisses turned hungry, and our bodies moved much more quickly. Soon we were both naked, and I stared into her eyes as I entered her, our grief turning into passion for one another. Pure, golden, loving passion.

I made love to her slowly, gently, as silent tears still stained our cheeks. I kissed her softly and sensually, full of desire, before I finally rested my face in her neck when I knew we were both about to finish. I knew my Bella so well, and I loved her more than the world itself.

Afterward, I curled her in my arms, letting myself finally rest. Soon she was breathing peacefully, asleep in happiness. I too was letting myself fall into the abyss of sleep, and as I kissed her once more on the forehead, the only thing going through my mind was the lyrics of the song I had heard on the radio that morning. The song I knew was just for Bella and me.

_I'll be coming home,_

_Wait for me._

**I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, please? You would make my week :)**_  
_


End file.
